¿Por qué no me notas?
by Paradox Pandah
Summary: Un deja vu está presente en la cabeza de Will mientras se familiariza con "el nuevo pueblo" y se enamora de un chico de otra clase, Kevin, quien por alguna razón le ignora por completo. A su vez, indicios de una "broma" en relación a un alumno difunto se están haciendo presentes en el instituto. / Kevill one-sided -supuestamente-, one-shot


De su querida ParadoxPandah para ustedes. Bueno, ya algunos conocerán a mi OC, William Koiv por los otros fics o por fanarts, este fic está escrito desde su punto de vista, espero que les guste.

South Park pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker

William Koiv pertenece a ParadoxPandah

OOOOOOOO

Habían pasado unos cuantos días después de mi llegada al pueblo, casi la mayor parte del tiempo era nevado y tranquilo, jamás había estado allí en toda mi vida pero por alguna razón tenía un leve sentimiento de deja vu. Todo era demasiado familiar e incluso sentía que conocía a varios de los habitantes desde hace años.

Acudía a la secundaria promedio del lugar, era como cualquier otra; profesores, salones, alumnos, tareas, bullying, etc… Sólo que por alguna razón no me atrevía a hablar con los demás.

Muy en mi interior, me daba terror entablar conexión con alguno de mis compañeros e incluso los maestros, por lo que me mantenía callado todo el tiempo.

Como si no existiera.

Claro que eso no quitaba que me enamorara de un compañero. Desde el primer día en South Park me había fijado en alguien, un chico friki de la clase de al lado.

Posiblemente no fuera el más popular, el mejor parecido o una chica, aunque aún así se había ganado mi amor en tan poco tiempo. Espiándolo desde escondites como si fuera un agente de la Elite Penguin Force lo estudié y así fue como supe que su nombre era Kevin Stoley.

Era de procedencia asiática y gustaba de Star Wars, además de un año mayor que yo… no era muy animado, pues pasaba gran parte del tiempo con evidente rostro de tristeza.

"¿qué le pasará?" siempre me preguntaba mentalmente cuando le observaba, incluso una vez en la cafetería noté que sin tocar su almuerzo se retiró. Ya era una misión extra descubrir el por qué.

Solía acercarme a él de vez en cuando, lo suficiente como para hablarle, sólo que las mariposas en mi estómago me lo impedían. Me hacían tartamudear y agarrarme la barriga, era bastante extraño, porque por lo general no solía actuar de esa forma tan cobarde… quizás era aquello que las personas llamaban primer amor.

Pasé los siguientes días de la misma forma, cada vez me enamoraba más de él e incluso había conseguido hablarle en un par de ocasiones, todo iba totalmente perfecto… lamentablemente había un pequeño detalle que interfería en el final de videojuego que tanto había estado anhelando.

Kevin me ignoraba.

—… hey—lo saludé acercándome a él, estaba parado frente a su casillero con la puerta abierta por lo que seguramente no me veía. —¿M-me podrías decir la hora?— le pregunté de forma nerviosa en busca de conversación, tenía plena seguridad que lograría llamar su atención.

Pero como de costumbre él sólo se limitó a cerrar el casillero totalmente en silencio y se alejó como si no le hubiera hablado.

Bajé los hombros y suspiré, siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que dobló el pasillo. De nuevo me sentía derrotado e ignorado. Mordiendo mi labio inferior reprimiendo mis sentimientos me llevé una mano al pecho, cerrando el puño en ella e intentando no percibir el dolor que aquello me causaba, sinceramente era mejor que lo olvidara me diera por vencido.

…

Una mañana me levanté muy temprano y bajé a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar, como de costumbre mi madre no se había levantado así que tendría que realizar todas mis acciones en 'mute'.

No solía verla mucho, pues en la mañana cuando salía al colegio aún no despertaba y regresaba muy tarde por la noche… pero ya eso era otro tema.

Preparé un desayuno rápido y dejé todo en orden y pulcritud, evitándole así el trabajo extra a mi progenitora. Luego salí al colegio y todo transcurrió como cualquier otro día, hasta que el profesor de Historia se levantó de su asiento, notoriamente enojado.

—¡Alumnos!— exclamó colocando ambas manos el escritorio haciendo un gran estruendo, cosa que me sacó de mis pensamientos y logró que mi atención fuera hacia él.

—¡que sea esta la última vez que recibo el trabajo escrito hecho supuestamente por su difunto compañero! Es una broma de muy mal gusto sea quien sea— hizo una pausa, llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz. —Saben que su muerte no fue hace mucho y es un irrespeto, así que dejen de joder— dicho esto el hombre retomó su libro y su asiento en total silencio, parecía consternado.

Fruncí el ceño algo extrañado, seguro se trataba de alguien antes que yo llegara y algún bromista que se aprovechaba de la situación, por lo que le di poca importancia y continué metido en mi propio mundo, pensando involuntariamente en el chico de cabellos negros.

Fantaseaba con el momento en que por fin me notara, que dijera mi nombre y pudiéramos al menos conocernos… pero era más posible que Hussie dejara de matar a sus personajes en Homestuck.

Al sonar el timbre me llevé las manos a los bolsillos y fui a la cafetería, se podían escuchar los murmullos de mis compañeros acerca que el profesor se había vuelto loco. Giré los ojos y me vi tentado a reclamarles.

Nuevamente algo me contuvo.

Suspiré con frustración y simplemente me alejé, tampoco quería buscar problemas que pudieran costarme caro... Después de todo, esos chicos tenían mala reputación.

...

Lo curioso fue que no sólo el profesor de Historia realizó el reclamo, sino que a la siguiente hora de clase, la de Física también reclamó.

—… si encuentro al responsable de este jueguito quedará expulsado del instituto— sentenció firmemente antes de proseguir con la clase sobre circuitos eléctricos.

Ya parecía un poco raro todo aquello, posiblemente ya sería hora que me hiciera notar descubriendo al que hacía aquellos 'trabajos fantasmas' y de esta forma conseguir que Kevin me hablara.

"¡ah! ¡No!" negué con la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento, si debía olvidarle tampoco podía estar trabajando en función de él, lo haría por mi reconocimiento y más nada. Hasta ahora parecía un plan bastante factible, por lo que pronto comencé a idear el cómo lo haría.

Por fin cuando llegó la hora de la salida sonreí decidido, tenía una nueva misión que me distraería de mis problemas románticos con Stoley. Era mi momento.

Pero por un giro cruel del destino mis planes cambiaron de forma drástica.

Justo allí, en el pasillo llegando a la salida del instituto estaba él, su mirada estaba más sombría que de costumbre y estaba más distante que nunca. Me escondí detrás de unos casilleros y lo observé en silencio hasta que sus amigos cercanos, Clyde Donovan y Bradley Biggle se le aproximaron bastante animados, invitándole a salir.

"Eso le animará" me calmé un poco y sonreí de forma embelesada mientras lo veía, sólo que él negó con la cabeza rechazando la invitación y salió del recinto.

"Ahg... no puedo dejarlo así…" pensé y maldiciéndome internamente le seguí.

No le hablé durante todo el recorrido, sabía que me ignoraría si lo hacía, así que continué en silencio, siguiéndolo como Tails seguía a Sonic.

Después de varios minutos bastante incómodos por el silencio entre ambos y la aceleración de mi corazón llegamos al destino, que no era precisamente su casa… sino nada más que el cementerio de South Park.

Me abracé a mí mismo al entrar, sintiendo un terrible escalofrío por el simple hecho de estar en ese lugar...detestaba ese tipo de ambientes. —Kevin… ¿por qué has venido aquí? — le pregunté por fin, intentando romper el hielo. Al menos esperaba que esta vez si me hiciese caso.

Pero al parecer continuaba sin responderme

Luego se detuvo en un puesto de flores cercano, las observó por unos minutos y escogió un ramo bastante adornado, compuesto por unos tulipanes amarillos, un par de siemprevivas y hojas de eucalipto.

"¿Será familiar del alumno difunto?" me cuestioné. Si era así entonces ya su tristeza tendría sentido...

Avanzamos por los caminos quebrado y rodeados de tumbas, hasta que Kev arribó su destino. Parándose frente a una tumba con flores ya marchitas... tendrían como unas cuantas semanas.

Me coloqué a su lado y le miré con tristeza, no me gustaba verle de esa forma... y menos cuando él era el que contenía sus lágrimas con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Kev… ahora lo entiendo, sé por qué estás así… — comencé, era ahora o nunca… si esta vez no lo conseguía jamás lo haría. —Pero… por más que duela seguro ya está en un mejor lugar…— intenté consolarle y al parecer dio resultado, ya que por fin movió sus labios y me habló, aunque sin dirigirme la mirada.

—Will…— mencionó con voz suave y triste, casi un murmullo.

—¿Dime?— Sonreí muy feliz, me encantaba escuchar su voz pronunciando mi nombre… aunque hubiera deseado que aquella sonrisa durara más.

Repentinamente sus ojos se aguaron por completo y se mordió el labio inferior. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, lo que dio inicio a su llanto desconsolado.

—¿¡por qué tuviste que morir idiota!?— le gritó a la tumba.

Tragué saliva alejándome un paso, sentía un nudo desagradable en la garganta mientras un temor inexplicable se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Finalmente me decidí a voltear lentamente hacia la lápida, mirándola con horror…

Pues en ella estaba escrito…

Mi nombre.

OOOOOOOO

Historia basada en 'Chica Transparente' Por Hatsune Miku


End file.
